Mai Love
by Wjl
Summary: See intro for more details. Yuri ahead. MaiXMikoto
1. Intro

Mai love

By

Wjl

A/N

Hello everyone this is the very first fanfic I've ever written an I'm just posting it now. Please read and review let me know what you think of it and if you have any CONSTRUCIVE criticism let me know. Anyway It's gonna be written from Mikoto's point of view for most of the story and what (I think) she thinks of Mai.

It'll take place after the Carnival and will progress to the black valley. Anyways 'thinking' "speaking" a/n=author's notes, this WILL be fluff because if I write angst it'll be _way_ out of character, pairings mainly MaixMikoto, small doses of ShizNat because much as I love that couple I'm not confident enough to write them.....yet! Shiho will be there to get on Mai's nerves although there might be some MaixTate before I break them up. Hehehehe! Also sometimes I might use terms from another fanfic/author without permission and if that happens I'm so VERY sorry, sometimes when you read something for a character it just sticks you know? Also introductions will be Japanese style; Last name then First name, I'll keep most of the Japanese honorifics as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise or the characters of Mai Hime and Mai Otome (sobbing hysterically while everyone backs away slowly) I just manipulate them a bit to create my story. If I did I'd be RICH!!!!!!! ……..BUT (eyes gleam everyone runs for the hills) I DO OWN Mai Hime AND Mai Otome & Zwei! Hehehehehe! ALL MINE! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSS…… ^_*

And last but not least this is a yuri/shoujo-ai fanfic; I REPEAT THIS IS YURI/SHOUJO AI! ….. Well mostly. For those that don't know it means GIRLS who LOVE other GIRLS.

List of Characters

Tokiha/, Mai age 16 Minagi/Nekogami (?)/Crystal Princess, Mikoto age 15

Kuga/Kruger, Natsuki age 17 Fujino/Viola, Shizuru age 18

Minagi/Kanzaki, Reito/Rad age 18 Yuuichi, Tate age 16

Suguira, Midori age 17 (supposedly) Youko age 23

Wang, Nina age 16 Ho, Erstin age 16

Yumemiya, Arika age 16 Blan de Windbloom, Mashiro age 16

Munakata, Shiho age 15 Yuuki, Nao age 17

Now on with the story!


	2. Waking up

Mai love

By

Wjl

Chapter 1

Sun beams fall onto two sleeping figures, the older of the two, Tokiha Mai, laid sprawled out a peaceful expression on her face with one arm under her head and the other is holding onto her roommate, the younger girl is Minagi Mikoto, clamped around her waist she is her friend/pet. Her head resting on two very comfortable 'pillows' the blankets once covering the two has long since been kicked off, revealing Mai in red with gold trimmed Pj's with only the two middle buttons of her top done up, the upper and lower halves of the pj shirt are split open revealing the top half of Mai's impressive chest and her smooth flat abdomen, her pj pants have been pushed down to just below her hips, meanwhile Mikoto in her baby blue night shirt has her arms around Mai's waist and her legs wrapped around one of Mai's.

Mikoto is blushing and is apparently having a _very_ good dream; she then starts to mumble into the 'pillows' causing Mai to wake up. Mai slowly opens her violet eyes to look for the source of the pleasant feeling in her chest area. That's when she spotted Mikoto nuzzling her chest and mumbling in her sleep. 'So kawaii' Mai rubs Mikoto's head then starts to drift back to sleepy land, the nuzzling makes her quite relaxed. "Mmmmm marshmallows…" says Mikoto who by this time has her mouth just below Mai's right nipple, the vibrations make Mai moan softly and wiggle in her sleep. Mai's breast is then pushed into Mikoto's mouth; she then nibbles on her eliciting another moan…..then CHOMP! "Ahhh! Mi...Miko...Mikoto!"

Mai sits up and yells as she is suddenly woken up; Mai is blushing just as bad as her friend Kuga Natsuki! 'I….think…I sorta….enjoyed that….. Ah BAKA! What are you thinking, you're with Yuuichi remember him? And besides you…don't…swing…that…way…' Then Mikoto who is still latched onto Mai opens her golden eyes sleepily and tries to ask 'What's wrong Mai?' but instead it comes out as "Mhmm wats mmhong Ai?" The sensation is too much for Mai so she flops back onto the bed inadvertently dragging Mikoto with her.

Every bit of Mai's body is blushing so hard that you can see the heat waves coming off her! 'Mai looks soo cute when she's blushing but this is the first time I've EVER seen a full body blush…..Mmmmm I like it! Now I know why Shizuru-san teases Natsuki-chan so much! And she's so warm now mmmmm…..' Mikoto starts purring, poor Mai is in sensory overload as _pleasurable_ jolts shoot from her breast to rush down to her groin. Mai then promptly passes out. 'Mai's gone back to sleep? Yay! this means more Mai time for me!!!!!!' And with that she snuggled into the now prone form of Mai never once realising that she still had Mai's right breast in her mouth.

A/n: Well 'rubs arms sheepishly'…That was short I know, but it's short and sweet to get attention. If you want longer Chaps review its encouraging. Here's an Omake:

Shizuru: Ara, I never knew Mikoto was THAT good with her mouth…-.-

Mai: -proudly- Yeah she is and she's all MINE NO SHARING!

Mikoto: -thoughtful look- Would you like me to teach you?

Shizuru: That depends…are going to demonstrate on me?

Mai&Natsuki: SHIZURU!!!

Nao: Hey Fujino I don't think you can learn very much from neko girl

Shizuru: … -face slips into a _very_ dangerous mask- Why is that Yuuki Han? –Smiles-

Nao: -gulps audibly and gathers courage- Well…you see…neko girl here has a cats tongue and well…

Shizuru:-back to normal- Ara, what difference does that make?

Nao/Mai:-sighs-

Nao: Mikoto stick out your tongue

Mikoto reveals a very long and slightly ridged tongue

Nao: That's what I mean, I just didn't want you to attempt something and then not be able to please Wolfie over here the way you want to……

Shizuru: Ara…I see…arigato Nao chin

Natsuki: -totally oblivious to the meaning behind everything Nao said- I'm just glad to know there's someone who can blush harder and hotter than me!

Everyone: …… -she just totally set herself up-

Shizuru:-teasing time- Ara…My Natsuki doesn't think she's hot when she blushes?

Natsuki: No…I mean Yes...Ummm…-blushes the shade of a cherry and white steam comes out of her ears-

Nao: -smirks- Looks like Kuga still holds the Blushing cup!

Everyone: Heheh! Gomenasai Natsuki chan but you're so much fun to play with!


	3. Awakening

A/n By special request from Catarina Luz, I give you more! ^_^; sorry for the break between updates, school and my parents are turning up the heat, and I was sorta banned from using the internet lol so I'm uploading on the sly. *Mikoto* = cats talking to Mikoto.

Chapter 2

The next day Mai returns to the world of the living and remembering what happened the last time she opened her eyes, she doesn't move a muscle below her neck as she looks around for Mikoto, not seeing her anywhere Mai then proceeds to get up and go to the bathroom but then she hears the loud ringtone of her mobile phone going off madly. Picking it up she answers

"Hello Mai speaking" "BAKA! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" Natsuki screams into her ear. "Natsuki calm down! Now tell me what are you talking about? And start from the beginning!" Through the phone Mai listens as Natsuki takes a deep breath and releases it.

"Whoosh……Mai tell me what day do you think it is?" "Umm let me see… (In a very cheery voice) It's Thursday? Why? I've got a date with Yuuichi today so I gotta get ready." Natsuki shakes her head then stops once she realises that Mai can't see it. "No... Mai it's Friday. When you didn't show up Yuuichi got worried… so he went over to your place to check on you… (Natsuki's smoky voice thickens as she reply's in a very embarrassed tone, Mai can just imagine the blush on her friends face) He started to freak put when nobody answered the phone… and he could hear it ringing so he… Ahem (clears throat) used the spare key to get inside and well… he found you and Mikoto in _bed_ together…"

Mai stratches her right cheek while she replys "But Mikoto always sleeps with me… so what's the bi…" "Have you even looked at yourself this morning?" Natsuki asks in a tired voice.

"No...? I was headed to the bathroom to wash my face when you called." On the other end of the line Mai hears a smacking noise 'Probably Natsuki face palming' and a smile curls around the edges of her mouth. Natsuki growls "Do me a favour? Be ready when I come over to pick you up okay? I'm hanging up now." "HEY! Wait a minute!" beep...beep...beep

Mai stares at the phone 'What the hell Natsuki?' Mai jumps hand on her heart as it thumps wildly while the 10am alarm for her phone goes off her heart returning to a steady rhythm as she listens to the alarm song. 'I love this song!' Mai thinks to herself as the tinny but loud techno music pounds out of the phone speaker.

"I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her, and when she says 'Hi' to me butterflies go right through me, and when I see her dancing, why not take a chance and move in a little closer and maybe get to know her....I know this pretty rave girl"

"Speaking of pretty rave girls, where IS Mikoto?" Mai wondered aloud idly tossing the phone on her bedside table as she headed into their large bathroom, stripping for her shower and leaving a trail of crumpled clothes leading from the bed to the bathroom door.

Outside the female student dorms, birds explode from the tree tops as the echoes of a swiftly fading scream of shock ripple out from the almost empty dorms, the sexy leather clad form of Natsuki winces as the echo assaults her eardrums. Glad she was already off her beloved bike before the echo hit. "God damn! Mai's is PISSED! I wonder if Chie already told her?" Natsuki's 'game' face is icy, her sapphire hair swirls around her slim figure as she straightens the tiny jacket of her rider suit. The wolf strides into the dragons den.

Meanwhile on the roof of the dorms:

Mikoto twitches in her sleep, as stray cats gather round her curled up body. A crease appears between Mikoto's ebony eyebrows as she begins to mutter broken words, her voice rough with emotion. "Mai...don't....why? No! Mine! MAI!!!!!!!!"

A small white kitten with green eyes stalks forward to gently bat at Mikoto's nose. *Nekogami, You must leave the dream trails, please awaken! Our human is distressed.* Tears gather on the outer edges of sleepy golden eyes as Mikoto yawns wide enough to make a piranha proud. "Mmmh.... Thank you for waking me Kagutsuchi-kun."

Mikoto cocks her head slightly as she listens to the echoing scream. In an upbeat voice Mikoto explains. "Don't worry Kagutsuchi-kun; Mai is embarrassed about the new mark on her breast. Natsuki is here now and she will take Mai to watch me and Tate-kun play."

Mikoto stretches in a very fluid manner as she begins warm up stretches. The shimmering gold of Mikoto's eyes begins to glow softly, specks of gold dust shatter, as a golden staff slightly taller than herself, materializes horizontally in front of Mikoto.

The corners of Mikoto's mouth tilt upwards as she declares "I hope you're ready to fight me for Mai, Tate-kun, because I won't share her with you anymore."

TBC

A/n: The song is Pretty Rave Girl by I AM X-RAY, Hmm I got kinda dramatic didn't I? Well please look forward to a funny fight scene, and it apprears that Mai is not the only one with new marks on her body!


End file.
